


Slow Dance

by Sickassacosta10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickassacosta10/pseuds/Sickassacosta10
Summary: Lexa thinks there is something wrong with her so she doesn't let herself feel or maybe she's too afraid.Clarke is too afraid or maybe doesn't want to ruin anything so she goes with the flow.Had this written out last year but lost all inspiration. I wanna thank someone on tumblr but to shy to say who for giving me a boost to post it anyway.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Slow Dance

As she lies in her comfortable bed, Lexa thinks about everything and nothing at all. Thoughts flow through her mind that she doesn’t realize someone has walked into her room.

“Hey you” 

She’s snapped out of thought and raises her head and smiles “Clarke”. Clarke goes to lie down next to her putting her arm around Lexa’s waist, “Anya let me in”. Lexa doesn’t really mind… well she would have if it was anyone else but it’s Clarke. She hums in response not knowing what to really say to that. She sees from the corner of her eye that Clarke is looking at her. Lexa turns her head so she can look at Clarke as well. She tries so much not to glance down at her lips. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Clarke caresses her, her fingers smoothing Lexa’s temples down to her check, softly and slowly going up and down. 

Lexa closes her eyes “Nap with me?” she says instead of answering Clarke’s question. She turns her body, throwing her arm around Clarke and placing her head on her neck, she takes a deep breath of Clarke’s scent. She swears in that moment that she doesn’t need oxygen but Clarke’s scent to keep her alive. 

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, “okay but only for a little. Everyone’s almost here”

Oh that’s right, the gang was coming over to the Woods residence so they could all prepare maybe even pregame before heading down to the river for the night. It was Anya’s idea, maybe because she wanted an excuse to hangout with Raven, guess the Woods aren’t too keen on telling the one they are in love with about- in love… love? Love is...weakness, love will tear out your heart and change you and just absolutely fucken destroy you ...but what if maybe this one time it won’t? Lexa squeezes her eyes hoping that maybe the thought will go away. Clarke must have felt her tense up because she starts running her fingers through her hair. 

It’s not long after they hear Octavia yell, “We’re here bitches!” and the rest of half the gang walking in. 

“Bring on the moonshine!” Jasper says. “Wait until we get to the river Jas” Anya tells him.

“That’s right Anya, the river is where the real party is at, where’s Lexa and Clarke?” Jasper smirks, throwing himself on the couch. 

Raven goes by the stairs, “stop tossing salads Clarke, Lexa let’s go”.

Anya chuckles, “what makes you think it’s Clarke tossing the salad and not Lexa?’’ she raises an eyebrow, a sleeping bag already in hand and an icebox in the other. 

Raven scoffs “Puh-lease my girl is a top” she winks, Anya narrowing her eyes “and you know that how?” Raven shrugs walking away into the kitchen, “Raven” Anya contines walking after her. Raven doesn’t actually know but says it just to keep Anya on her toes. 

“Bellamy, Echo, Murphy, and Lincoln are already at the river so it’s just us.” Monty states passing out one shot of moonshine to Harper and everyone else which Anya declines since she’s driving everyone to the river. Lexa and Clarke are coming down the last steps. Clarke gives a ‘really raven’ type of look, Raven passes them a shot, “Come on the sooner we get there you guys can find a spot to keep making out, bottoms up!” 

Clarke looks at Lexa who is avoiding Clarke’s eyes. Everyone downs their shot and gets inside the rented SUV. 

Lexa didn’t mind going, maybe it’s better that she goes instead of staying in bed, losing herself in her mind. She’s a professional at keeping her feelings locked deep down inside but when she heard Raven mention that Clarke might be going out with Niylah, she’s been isolating herself from everyone. Overthinking every scenario in which she risks her friendship with Clarke and admitting to her about her feelings towards her, sometimes in which Clarke rejects her and leaves off into the sunset with Niylah, others in which Clarke returns her feelings and they live happily, hell sometimes she has this really great speech.. But she thinks of what happened in her past relationships, Saturn and Costia. Lexa can’t help but feel, if those failed, they would too and Lexa really wants Clarke in her life. Even if it hurts her seeing Clarke be in love with someone else.

Saturn was a brunette with hazel eyes she met at a party junior year. Lexa wasn’t one to date one night stands but Saturn was persistent and cute. Looking back Lexa’s excuse was that she was young and stupid because she fell for that girl and hard that it fucken destroyed her when she found that she wasn’t the only one. 

Costia was someone she met during freshman year of college more like introduced by Anya, along with Clarke, Raven and the rest of the group. Long story short Costia left her without a word, making her relive all their shared moments and wondering where she fucked up. Clarke was there to pick up the pieces. Year later, here they are.

They get there just as Lincoln is setting up the grill. “What the hell are they doing here?” Clarke says. Finn, Ontari, and some other faces are there; a few in the water, others already drinking. They all get out of the car getting their things, Bellamy comes to help, “uh seems that Murphy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” He says getting one of the tents out. A few of them are already set up.

“As long as they dont start causing problems and they don’t crash in our tents” Anya sighs already annoyed. 

Sometime later, after sundown. The now-party-instead-of-the-small-gathering is actually pretty good, no fights, or anyone being weird drunk. Someone had set up a beer pong table already surrounded by a few drunks including Bell and Echo cheering on either Murphy or Finn. Octavia and Lincoln nowhere to be seen. Jasper and Monty playing some hand movements while Maya and Harper just laugh at them with Anya and Raven who are smoking a joint which Lexa might have to ask Anya about that since she was always giving Lexa shit for it. Lexa and Clarke who actually haven’t been hanging out together at all, once Lexa saw Niylah approach Clarke, she decided being far away from them was best so here she was drink in hand by the river looking at these idiots playing pretend that they’re sea explorers looking into the deep depths of the ocean, hell Lexa might even join them.

“Hey gorgeous,” Nia says to Lexa, getting a little too close.

“Nia,” Lexa sighs.

“We should go for a walk, enjoy nature, breath in that good oxygen.” Lexa really considers it, it’s been a while since she’d been with anyone, maybe because every time she's about to take it to the next step into bed with someone she ruins it for herself thinking bout her favorite pair of blue eyes. She’s about to decline but one look at Clarke and Niylah talking like they’re sharing  secrets, all giggles and smiles has Lexa grabbing Nia’s hand walking away from the party.

“Shit, there they go” Raven exhaling the smoke, looking between Lexa and Nia, and Clarke and Niylah. “Maybe if you hadn’t invited Murphy, he wouldn’t have brought Niylah and the rest of these… who even are they!?” Anya exclaims, refilling her cup of mixed juice and moonshine.

“So, I know you said you’re not up for a date, but i really would love to invite you-” Clarke interrupts her. “Then you already know the answer” Clarke looks at her but what gets her attention is Lexa and Nia walking off. Niylah turns to see what made Clarke look so sad, “you like Woods”. Clarke’s chuckles, “Like would be an understatement” she whispers. That’s when it clicks to Niylah. “Clarke you should talk-”. Clarke interrupts for her for the second time, standing she says “let’s take shots!” 

“fuck ..yes” Nia moans, Lexa’s fingers in her, she tries her best to keep her mind in the moment. Her mind keeps drifting to Clarke instead of Nia. “faster” Lexa goes fast as she could, taking a deep breath. They aren’t too far but not close enough either to where someone could interrupt them. Nia is naked from the waist down, a boob out that Lexa is sucking on. She wonders how Clarke would sound like moaning her name instead, How Clarke would feel like with her fingers in her. “Lexa baby” she hears a husky voice instead suddenly it’s not Nia but Clarke’s voice moaning her name. It’s Clarke she’s in, so she gives in to her. “Cum for me Clarke” Nia is so close she doesn’t notice. “Yes!!” Nia goes weak against Lexa. That brings Lexa back, reality sets in. It will never be Clarke, she could never have Clarke. 

Lexa pulls away, walking the little distance from where they were to the river to rinse her hands. Nia laughs “Gosh how are you so good at that..” 

It’s silent for a moment.

“I guess I’d have to thank Clarke for that” Lexa feels her body run cold, she stands back up and faces Nia. “Don’t worry, it isn’t the first time you’ve called me by her name, though now that i realize every great orgasm i’ve gotten from you is when you do call out to her” Lexa remains quiet, emotionless face, she doesn’t know what to say so Nia continues. “Does she know?” 

She receives a quiet No.

“Why” Nia steps closer to her.

_ Because I _ …  _ She _ .. Lexa's eyes shine with tears, taking a deep breath.  _ She deserves someone who can make her happy and give her all the good things in life… that isn’t me _ . “You tell anyone about this and I’ll- ”

“I could help you forget about her” Nia starts touching her by the shoulders down her chest. Lexa pushes her hands away. “This was the last time.” Lexa walks back to the party. 

“You are mine, Lexa Woods”.

“Lex!” Anya gets to her, losing her balance, “take a shot with me” Lexa sits her down taking both shots back to back, making a face when she realizes it was two different types of liquor. “One was supposed to be for me.” Anya stills looking at her for a second until she remembers what she was going to ask, shaking her head a little “Anyways Lexa?” Anya pulls Lexa to sit next to her. “Do you know if Raven and Clarke ever uh hooked up?” They turn to look at Raven and Clarke with the others playing beer pong. “No, they never have” Lexa looks back down at her hands.

Anya snaps her fingers, “I knew it! She loves doing that to me, good thing I didn’t fall for it though” she chuckles in disbelief.

“Sure Anya” Lexa sighs.

Anya turns to look at her, “You good?” Lexa’s about to answer when Clarke comes over. “Lexa!” sitting on her lap, narrowing her eyes at her “You look sober” she starts poking at her cheek, her other arm wrapped around Lexa.

“Gross, im outta here” Anya stands up and reaches into her pocket handing Lexa the car keys, ”I’m pretty fucked up, mind taking care of those” she walks off almost stumbling.

Clarke looks at Lexa, brushing her hair away from her face, “I wanna slow dance with you” she stands up taking Lexa with her, and Lexa just goes with it because it isn’t the first time they’ve slowed dance to nothing. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s shoulders resting her head on her neck and that’s how they stay for a while, to others it looks like they’re just hugging and swaying back and forth but to Lexa and Clarke, everyone disappears, even the sounds of everyone at the party. Lexa closes her eyes and feels Clarke everywhere, she has her arms wrapped around Clarke’s lower back. Both keeping each other warm and safe. She pulls back enough to bring their foreheads against each other and Clarke,  _ jesus christ. _ . Clarke is looking at her with those eyes that just make Lexa lose all control, she could smell the alcohol from her. “Clarke” she whispers, making Clarke’s eyes snap down to her lips. Lexa would never know but Clarke falls apart when she says her name like that.  _ Those lips. _

“Kiss me” Clarke whispers, Lexa makes them stop swaying. Unsure if she heard correctly, “Clarke?” there she goes again. Clarke leans in closing her eyes, “Leksa, Kiss me” 

“I can’t” She feels a knot in her throat,  _ no don’t do this now _ . 

Clarke waits a second or three and pulls away taking a deep breath, the party coming back to life. “I’m tired,” She says. _I just want you._

“Let’s go to sleep, the tent is set up for us” so that’s what they do, they go into their tent, change into sweats, hoping the party dies down soon so they could actually get a quiet sleep. Both imagining what they could be doing if they had just kissed.

After that night, just like every other drunken kiss they have shared, they try not to avoid each other but every time they’re in the same room they feel that distance in their hearts. Clarke can’t help but think back to the first time they had kissed. 

It was 4th of July last year, Lexa and Clarke decided to stay in Clarke’s dorm for the night until the fireworks started. Lexa is lying on Clarke’s bed when the blonde comes out from the bathroom, she sits by her desk on her rolling chair ,setting up music on her laptop.

“Raven said they are on their way with food” Lexa says putting her phone down after reading Raven’s text. It’s been a few months since Costia left, it took her all of three days of crying and spending her days in the library until she bumped into Clarke that they started to go to the cafe afterwards which it became to spending the day at Clarke’s dorm. 

“Sounds good” she sits back facing Lexa, revealing a joint in hand like a card magic trick, Lexa’s eyes lit up “Yessss” Lexa sits up snatching the joint off Clarke’s hand already lighting it. Clarke laughs getting the ashtray from Raven’s desk. “should we wait for them?” Lexa freezes.

Clarke just shakes her head no.

Lexa passes the joint to Clarke.

There’s a moment when it’s the soft music in the background passing the joint, both of them relaxing.. It feels like every day she’s looking forward to these moments just her and Lexa in their own happy bubble. Lexa is the first one that pops into her mind when she wakes up and doesn’t leave until she’s fallen asleep, sometimes even dreaming of her..but lately she’s been having nightmares and she knows that Lexa knows that THAT is the reason she stopped their sleepovers. “Stay tonight” Clarke states instead of asking, Lexa smirks “I knew it”.

“oh gosh” Clarke rolls her eyes. Lexa continues “You haven’t had a good sleep have you?” she teases her. “I KNOW you haven’t” Clarke throws at her, “Raven says you’ve been sleeping over at Anya’s” she didn’t mean to make it sound like a big deal but the way Lexa’s smile fell she knows it must have sounded wrong. “I’m just…can’t sleep in my own bed” Lexa whispers looking down while Clarke’s eyes scan every inch of her face. _Because sometimes I get a scent of Costia and instead of falling asleep I fall apart.._

Clarke stands, taking the joint setting it on the ashtray, she then straddles Lexa, laying her down. Clarke leans down and kisses her cheek, soon she giving her kisses all over her face everywhere except the one place she wishes she could kiss, it’s when Clarke kisses Lexa’s chin that she goes for Lexa’s jaw and holy shit was that just as worse as kissing her lips. 

Lexa takes a small breath and Clarke stays still. She doesn’t know if Lexa will push her off but by the way she feels slender fingers on her right cheek and Lexa’s right hand on her hip she starts giving more kisses down her jaw into her neck, soon after Lexa breath seems to quicken when Clarke starts grinding down on her. Lexa rests her forehead against hers and they lock eyes, both hoping the other makes a move, Clarke closes her eyes feeling Lexa’s warm breath on her, so close ..  _ kiss me, kiss me. _

Lexa closes the distance, and Clarke is floating. It isn’t until one of them starts using tongue that they just forget everything else. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist to scoot back into the bed, her hands under Clarke’s shirt with the intention of taking it off but someone at the door starts banging.

“Yo griffin, you know i always forget my damn room key” They pull away from each other, Lexa sitting up while Clarke adjusts her shirt opening the door. Both taking a deep breath. Raven walks in, Anya pushing past her with the pizza and Octavia behind with a bottle of whiskey hidden underneath her jacket. 

“So obvious” Raven whispers to Clarke who sits down next to her on Raven’s bed.

“So obvious” Raven states, wiping down the counter. Clarke tying the apron around her waist, shoots Raven a confused look.

“you’re thinking of Lexa, it’s so obvious” Clarke rolls her eyes. “you daydreaming of what’s under the clothes, maybe something hot happening between you two” she moves her eyebrows up and down puckering her lips. “I saw you two that night at the river” 

“And before that she was with Nia, so what” Clarke grinds her teeth, walking away to attend customers.

**Author's Note:**

> huge s/o to word document for helping correct most if not all the bad grammar. tell me what you think? im not really sure where to go from here.


End file.
